


Coran's Cuban Sub

by CBlue



Series: Food Truck Coran [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Food Trucks, Former Surfer!Coran, Gen, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: You thought subs were the only thing to this gorgeous man? He's got as many moves on the waves as he does on the grill. The series continues in this second part.





	Coran's Cuban Sub

The sound of sizzling food was always a welcoming one. With people chattering in the background, it was easy to focus. Season, cook, repeat. Never mundane though, not when you love what you do. It was a hard lesson Coran had learned.

When he first aimed for a career, it was Accounting. It was so…boring. File. Staple. Repeat. And perhaps some people viewed cooking that way. But not Coran.

Cooking was seasoning, patience and speed, it was skill. He smiled as he flipped the meat around, making sure it was cooked evenly. Even the uncooked meal he had just placed at the window, a small salad, dressed in reds and greens, was an art.

Coran smiled as he gave the last order for a while. He glanced at Lance’s family truck. They knew it. The enthusiastic yelling as the truck practically rocked with their excitement was telling. Coran smiled.

Even Lance, who was forced to take shift, always seemed in lighter spirits in the truck. It did help that Keith, another one of Allura’s friends, had told them that Shiro was in the top tier.

That brought Coran’s thoughts to the ones he couldn’t see. He knew Shiro would be grinning ear to ear. The joy that Coran got from cooking, Shiro got from surfing. He had the talent and the skill.

Remembering his own youth, he’s glad that Shiro has such supportive friends. When…Shiro lost his arm, it wasn’t easy. But Shiro has always been a fighter. A sense of pride bloomed in Coran’s chest.

Shiro was, without a doubt, the Champion of surfing. He had been so dubbed at one of the last contests, much to Lotor’s chagrin. Lotor also took up the sport, despite his father’s wishes. Coran frowned at that.

While Allura, his niece, and all her friends were blessed with a support system, Lotor was…alone. Until this summer, anyways. Then he had come back with a posse of sorts. They rode surfboards like outlaws. It reminded Coran of the Wild West.

Shaking his head, he returned to his work. A few more people approached, ordering. Even that end wasn’t tedious. Coran loved talking to people, or rather…at people sometimes. Perhaps that’s why he got along with them so well. All of them had their moments. He was able to share his love of cooking with Hunk too. Lance loved the family business, but his first love was performing.

Smiling to himself as he flipped another sandwich around. He could hear a great roar of the distant crowd. His eyes bulged and he turned to Lance. “What’s happened?” He asked.

Lance was already pulling out his phone. He gave Coran a quick glance. “I’m trying to find out.”

Almost the same time he had sent the message, Hunk and Pidge, two of the most well hearted members of their circle, ran up to the trucks.

“He did it!” Pidge gave a loud holler as she fist bumped the air.

Hunk grinning from ear to ear nodded. “You should have seen him! It was amazing!”

Lance’s eyes widened. He turned to his sister, pleading. With a gentle sigh and a nod, she gave him permission to go. He gave a ‘whoop’ and jumped over the counter. His sister feigned disgust.

Waving behind him, Lance yelled at Coran. “We’ll give him your congratulations!”

Coran smiled widely. “Please do!” He waved wildly as they faded from view.

The older woman waiting at the counter raised an eyebrow. “Your son?” She asked gently.

Coran blinked for a moment. “Something like that.”


End file.
